


God Complex

by quindolins



Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quindolins/pseuds/quindolins
Summary: What if the fighter was the one causing the fight?In the dead of night, Adora has a vision of proportions she previously believed to be incomprehensible - the implications of which being capable of spelling disaster for (almost) all monkeys - and a race against the clock ensues to figure out the truth...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	God Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI: this work may have minimal dark themes, but - in keeping with Ninja Kiwi spirit - it will otherwise be clean (no swearing, no sex, etc.). Hopefully that's alright. ^^;

There was something about standing in the Sun's rays, arms outstretched to catch every brilliant beam, that really gave Adora a solid sense of purpose in life. Was it the star's radiance? Its warmth, maybe? Possibly just its mere existence in the chaotically woven fabric of the universe? She unfortunately was not omniscient, even as a High Priestess, so there was no way for her to know for certain; nonetheless, it was a transcendentally thrilling experience each and every time.

_This is my role in this realm,_ she told herself. _I was born to perform this very task. Feel the Sun's power, Adora. Feel it with all facets of your soul's fragile, mortal vessel._

With her eyes loosely shut, Adora, still as stone, remained in the light, channeling every ounce of attention and energy toward surroundings she could not see but that were very much there. Every flower, every stray cloud, every aspect of the natural world was within her metaphysical and spiritual grasp, and she could have grabbed some of it if she wanted to. She subconsciously chose not to do so, though, as she didn't want to get carried away on the winds of time for too long - she'd heard the stories of High Priestesses before who did, after all, and such tales were not for the faint of heart.

A leaf fluttered by Adora's right ear, gently cradled by an island breeze. _Hush, hush,_ it whispered to her. Even the smallest bits of flora were reaffirming her mindset - how amusing she found that to be.

_ I hear your request _ , she replied wordlessly, never breaking out from her trance-like state.  _ I am here. _

Off went the leaf, coaxed onward, down the path destiny chose for it. Adora felt it fly farther and farther away, until its aura and her own were no longer directly intertwined by the cosmos. However, she knew she would sense it again someday, because so went the cycle of interlocking fates: everything is linked to everything else, and all actions have direct and indirect consequences that impact all entities with life essence. It was an inescapable and imminent concept she'd long since learned to embrace, but it was a peaceful and perhaps rewarding one all the same.

The world, as it was, was calm and quiet...almost too much so. And it was amid that period of serene equilibrium that Adora began to develop a lingering feeling that something wasn't quite right.

_What is the reason for this suspicion?_ she asked no one yet everyone.

As if to answer her question, another leaf pranced by her head - following it, a series of several more. The wind picked up its pace, trying to sweep Adora off her feet, and the sounds of the environment, once rested and at ease, grew frantic, emanating the purest form of panic as their metaphoric dams of safety began to crumble. In response, she balled her hands into fists and readied her powers to their fullest extent, hoping to prepare herself for whatever was about to come her way.

Once she felt the terror from her surroundings reach a climax, she willed herself out of her trance and whirled around to face the unknown. Her eyes snapped open, and her arms took aim at an upward angle, toward the raging, discordant sky above...

But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in it - for the army of rapidly descending, hyper-vicious DDTs, their surfaces bursting with splotches of various colors.

The unnatural, nearly incomprehensible sight was enough to shatter Adora's stoicism down to its core and to render her completely and utterly defenseless. _What...?_ All of her will to fight left her; she couldn't do this. As uncharacteristic as it was for her to just stand there and do nothing...she just couldn't defeat them all. No High Priestess could or would take them on solo; to do anything of the sort would be a death wish.

_ Forgive me, everyone. _

Frozen in place, she watched as they drew closer and closer to the ground - and, ultimately, to her. Just before she was totally enveloped, she could have sworn on the Sun's name that she saw a familiarly shaped figure pointing at her helpless form, a devilish smile complementing its otherwise obscured face.

* * *

With a gasp, Adora bolted upright from her resting position, taking in air in short, shallow breaths. She rapidly tried to scan every nook and cranny of the area she was in, but it was too dark to spot anything at all. As her breathing relaxed and she commenced recollecting the fragments of what had just happened, she reached a startling conclusion that she now wished wasn't capable of being conceived:

_ It was a vision. _

Adora got to her feet, feeling something squishy - a mat? Yeah, most likely - beneath her soles. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned a small flame, and the room was filled with an adequate-enough source of illumination. She could now clearly see that she was in the heart of her temple, which relieved her somewhat; better she was somewhere familiar than not.

_That's right...I had fallen asleep here for the evening,_ she recalled.

After she'd assessed her circumstances and determined that she was - for now, anyway - safe, Adora's hands found their way to her brooch and gracefully clasped it. "May the Sun grant us strength," she prayed, "in these desperate times." Then, quick as lightning, she took off running into the night.


End file.
